Amends
by goldenthyme
Summary: The world is changing, and Sakura is left surrounded by pain and memories. She wants whats best for her friend, but also wants to protect her village and the others she loves. Watch as she takes her steps forward into adulthood. Implied relationships ony
1. Chapter 1

_The lights are dim  
and now I'm alone I'm looking out  
I'm looking in, way down  
the lights are dim_

_From "Into the Fire" by Thirteen Senses_

There are some things I will never understand, things that I see every day and will likely see for the rest of my life. A boundary that is impossible for me to cross has been crossed by another, and others have made a firm decision that I cannot follow, even though I swore I would. I've been an idiot, a person who has not held up to the esteem to which I've been held.

And to think I've always scolded Naruto for acting before planning.

I'm not blind to what has been going on around me. I can see the power Naruto put into his words as he told Sasuke his resolve, even as Sasuke rejected it. I can see the way he chases after him, so desperate and yet also confused. I see a will in him unlike anything I've ever seen, a determination to bring back one of his most precious friends, a fire worthy of a Konoha ninja. I realize that I am falling behind, and at times it seems impossible to catch up, but I hope. Oh, how I hope.

Over three years ago our teammate, Uchiha Sasuke, betrayed us to gain enough power to avenge his clan. However, the more he tried to gain his revenge the more he delved into his family's dark secrets. None of us know the full of it, maybe not even Naruto, but in a gathering of the other shinobi our age, I had decided to go along with a plan to kill our old friend.

But in the end, I didn't. I couldn't even tell a simple truth…I couldn't rely on them.

I'd thought that Sasuke would be like when we younger, cold at times, yet kind, ever-troubled, but someone who would do anything to protect those dear to him. It came as a shock to see him so twisted, so cruel. How could he have so little heart as to cut through his comrade's body just for his own satisfaction of a battle won? The girl was just as shocked as I, the poor thing, and then he had the nerve to ask me to finish her off.

I pretended to do what he asked, pulling out a kunai dipped in poison lethal enough to take down ten full grown men. His sight was failing, and I quickly tried to stab him between his shoulder blades.

But I couldn't finish him. I kept remembering how things used to be, him smiling and everyone just trying to succeed as shinobi, and Sasuke took that hesitation as a weakness and tried to kill me.

His attack never connected.

Naruto, his presence like a soft, cool breeze, contrasting completely against the blaze of hate and anger that Sasuke exerted had, at the last minute, carried me away from the threat. He'd saved my life.

Yet, now he didn't even look at me.

All his attention was focused at the man that stood before him, his comrade, friend, brother, teammate…

…the person he trusted and depended on more than anything in the world.

The pain in his eyes was obvious, and justified considering everything he'd gone through for this moment. Was he realizing that our hope of him ever coming home was useless in the end?

He drew a breath, calming himself.

"Sasuke."

In that one word, it was as if all of his apprehension had disappeared. All that was left in his face was warmth.

"…Naruto."

* * *

Hello everyone!

This is a fanfic I'll be working on while I try to work out some kinks (and find the latest handwritten chapters) of Breakthrough. CnC is much appreciated- but please, no flaming, bashing, ect.

Ideas for new chapters are much appreciated as well ;D! This chapter is just a recap of what has been happening lately and where I'm starting from~ Yes, I will put what seems like Naruto's almost-confession in there *rolls eyes*.

I am a Sakura fan, as well as a fan of both NaruSaku and SasuNaru, and in more of a crackish way, SasuSaku. The story will have teases of all three (just like the manga, mind you) but mostly in a one-sided manner. Sorry if Sasuke comes off as a jerk, but as I am not a big fan of his character, though I don't think that matters at this point

This story _is_ going to derive from the man plot, as well as add scenes from the past that were not there before. However, I hope I can do so in an admirable way and I would be very open to any help. It will focus in on relationships –but not in the way you may think. Sai will not have a big part- but Kakashi will.

Yes, I have horrible grammer. Yes, you may shoot me.

-Thy


	2. Chapter 2

_Walking through life unnoticed_

_Knowing that no one cares_

_To consume and then masquerade_

_No one sees her there_

_And still she sings_

_From "Everything Burns" by Anastacia feat. Ben Moody_

Naruto wasted no time, charging straight at Sasuke with a rasengen ready. His old teammate rushed forward eagerly, his hand holding a highly charged Chidori. Chakara crackled loudly as the two attacks collided. For a brief second as they touched, Naruto's face was entirely at peace. At peace, and yet filled with almost heartbreaking sorrow and realization, and Sasuke's eyes momentarily held the brightness they once had, before vowing revenge, before going down the dark path he held so close, before going blind.

That scene stood out to me unlike any other. The level of understanding, of fear, of pain, that crossed over in those gazes were incomprehensible. It was almost as if they were conversing in the very depths of their souls.

A shockwave forced the two away from each other. Sasuke was push away to a series of boulders, landing safely as a strange creature caught him.

It was human, and yet not, only one half of a whole. No doubt it was Zetsu- one of the members of the organization, Akatsuki, that Sasuke had aligned himself with, the very group that would stop at nothing to take Naruto, if only for the power within him. The power of the Jinchuriki- one who had a Tailed Beast, a being on unbelievable power, sealed within them at the moment of birth. And Naruto was the Jinchuriki of the most powerful of them all, the Kyuubi.

Naruto was caught by our teacher, Kakashi, who had brought him to this place.

I noticed a warping of the air next to Zetsu. Another man appeared, this one with a spiral-shaped mask. He had a brief conversation with Zetsu.

Naruto ignored all of this, his attention focused on Sasuke. Slowly, he moved forward. Kakashi tried to stop him, but he silenced our teacher.

"I just have something I need to say," he whispered softly.

"Sasuke," he began. "Do you recall what you told me at the valley?" When his friend remained silent, Naruto continued.

"I understand a lot more…after exchanging blows. You and I, we have become top-class shinobi. Sasuke, did you read what was in my heart? You saw it too, didn't you? That when you and I fight…"

"We will both die."

"If you attack Konoha, I _will_ have to fight you, so save up all your hatred and take it out on me. I will shoulder your hatred and die with you!"

Sasuke's face reflected pure shock. His fists were clenched and shaking.

"What the hell do you want? Why do you care so much?" Sasuke screamed. Naruto lowered his eyes a moment before looking back up.

"Because I'm your friend! I knew from the first time we'd met!" he yelled.

"And maybe, just maybe, I can get your hatred to disappear, just like Iruka did with me," he muttered under his breath, the sentence barely a whisper. "I haven't given up yet."

"Even so," he declared, louder now. "If we both end up dying, we will no longer be Uchiha, or the Kyuubi. We'll be able to finally be on equal grounds- not burdened with duties, promises, vengeance. We'll truly be able to understand each other in the next world!"

Tears rolled down my cheeks, suddenly and without warning. Is he an idiot, or is he just too pure hearted? To think such a thing…no one would ever believe it, no one could ever have that hope, that trust.

Except maybe Naruto.

"I won't let anyone get in my way," Naruto said firmly. "The one who will fight you will be me, not Kakashi-sensei, not the old hag, not Danzou, and not any of our other classmates!"

My throat closed up. He never backs down, does he? He is so determined, so decisive, unlike my own weak will. I am a ninja, and yet all I ever do is rely on him. I can't do anything in the end. All I can do is have faith.

I have faith in you, Naruto.

________________

Sooo, I find this to be a horrible chapter, but some more background needed to be done, yada yada, blah blah.

Used the SleepyFans scans to help me through this. I can't thank those guys enough.

Anyways, while this is crap chapter that ended halfway through canon chapter 487, I think the story is moving along. I think. Hopefully.

Anyways, I am bogged down with work this week- being that spring break is over. Also will be gone Friday on through Monday.

Have a great week everyone!

-Thy


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey... You're smiling again  
Leave the scars; the future is waiting  
You've tried  
But you can't escape yourself  
It's cold; coming down  
Like a shadow in the crowd_

"_From Coming Out Strong" by Ana Johnsson_

Life changes easily, like the quick turning of leaves in autumn and the budding of flowers in the spring. Always colorful, always fading, life hangs on with its last bit of strength until it finally loses its will and falls to the ground.

But another leaf will always grow to take its place.

Everything about the meeting between Naruto and Sasuke, and the events that had unfolded afterwards feel like a dream, a faulty reality. I had been so sure of myself, that I would try my best to change for the better, try to support him, try to do everything in my power to keep the worst possible thing from happening. My actions from that point forward, in hindsight, were foolish, but understandable. No one knew what future would unfold, no one knew the secrets Naruto was keeping, or the depth of his feelings. We tried, though. Believe me, we tried.

I only wish we had tried harder.

The rest of the scene had been uneventful, and ended with Sasuke marking Naruto as his one and only target. This didn't come as a surprise, naturally. Sasuke was hurt, unstable, and Naruto was a threat, a comfort, confusion. It was understandable for him to go after someone who once, and might still, hold Sasuke's heart in his hands.

We returned to the village, and the rest of the rookie nine spoke with Naruto, telling him not to take the burden on himself, not to be reckless. Naruto agreed, and smiled, hiding his thoughts carefully, but it was obvious he wasn't going to listen. He might have a good person, but he was always a maverick, choosing to do what he thought was right- not what other would agree on.

He seemed to carry the world on his shoulders those days, and refused to let anyone else share his load. His training intensified, and he was always alert for reports that were relevant to the Akatsuki. Whenever he received one, a black look would come across his face, and it eventually became obvious that he wasn't looking for Madara or Zetsu, or anyone else who happened to aid the organization, but just Sasuke.

Always Sasuke.

"Hello Sakura-chan! What are you having today?" The ever pleasant shop owner grins down at me. I smile softly as I slide into a chair.

"Just one beef ramen, please."

As he prepares the food, I let the smell draft over me, warm and opening. This was Naruto's place, and sometimes, when we were younger, even a place of refuge from annoyed villagers while he giggled over a prank he had pulled.

Our youth had escaped us, in these days of war. And I want to keep that childhood close, for the darkest of moments, in hope that it will bring light.

* * *

And that's the end of #3

The next one will be relating their time as kiddies, and will have a lot more (positive) SasuNaruness- and be even farther out of canon.

D:

I think I'm going to go with a really depressing angle…or might just surprise y'all.

Was listening to Explosive by Bond during this. Awesome song~

Thanks for reading! Please review if you have comments or would like to suggest things 8D


	4. Chapter 4

_Sometimes I wake  
I see them reaching out for you  
Quietly break  
Whatever shields I spent so long building up_

_From "My Hands" by Leona Lewis_

There was always something about them, a quality that set them apart from my other classmates. One was quiet and calculating, the other loud-mouthed, nosy, and a prankster. Two people from different ends of the spectrum, but that _feeling _around them, the aura they gave off, was the same. Each hid behind a mask that had become all that kept them attached to our world. A slight sulk, a toothy grin, neither was real. They were illusions that could be shattered at any sign of weakness.

These things I only realize now, these truths that I so readily ignored as a child. Thruths I only realized when the illusions were broken and hope was torn beyond repair, and when the souls were beyond saving.

Naruto had built a wall around his feelings since he was but an infant. He had created a fake reality in which he could survive, and as it began to crumble to the hate that surrounded him, he was fortunate to have someone step forward to help him, and that reality was rebuilt. Without Iruka, it is very possible that Naruto would have lost it a long time ago.

In a rushed, desperate manner, Sasuke sought to achieve the same thing as Naruto- a philosophy to follow, a person to adore, but he made a mistake and built his illusions on hate and misery. This became his downfall as there was nothing to fix his reality once it had been broken.

Konoha is built on top of secrets, things that have been buried for years, for decades. Cover-ups, treachery, they are all everyday occurrences in the very base of operations.

Perhaps the darkest, saddest lie was the one that grew between those children, between Naruto and Sasuke. The two believed that they knew nothing of each other outside of our lessons.

But in a village with the Sharigan, even memories can be rewritten.

* * *

Sooo, I lied a bit on what I was posting for this chapter XD

It's another introductory thing! Oh well, you can see what I'm building to, right?

Have you ever been interrupted by a song that just makes you want to write or draw or make something? I've had that done to me twice today.

One is Fifteen by Taylor Swift, where I want to make a tribute to those unrequeinted love pairings (mostly SasuSaku and SasuKarin).

I mean seriously- look:

"Back then I swore I was going to marry him someday, but I realized some bigger dreams of mine." (Totally seems like a reference to SasuSaku- as Sakura while still feeling some love for Sasuke is putting her village and Naruto's safety above him)

"And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy who changed his mind" (SasuKarin= karin's loyalty and Sasuke's literal backstab"

It's perfect for an MMV that tributes the moving on of these pairings (I'm "meh" to SasuSaku, but I actually kind of liked SasuKarin *cries*) The problem is I've never made one, so I'm not sure I can do it XD.

As for the other one, I'm writing an actual SasuNaru fanfic for it, so you'll see3


	5. Chapter 5

_Becoming Insane by Infected Mushroom_

Itachi met Naruto first.

Itachi, not Sasuke.

They'd had a strong bond, him and Naruto. Different from Naruto and Sasuke's but still strong.

To this day, I don't know how much Naruto knows. How much he remembers, how much they made him forget. He was small, so small- that I know. And I know he doesn't like talking about how much he hurts, rather hiding it behind laughter and smiles.

I know that not all I remember is how things happened. I've read that we change things in our memories to fit our own perceptions. I've read that we don't always remember things from when we're children, but sometimes only what others have told us we've been through.

But there are things that are unforgettable, no matter how twisted our memory is. There are things that justify our fears, our hopes, our hurts.

Naruto wasn't hurt. That was the first thing they checked when Itachi found him. They looked for bruises, scars, broken bones.

I know now that any number of those things will heal for him in only a few days. I don't know if the healer that looked at him knew, though.

Back then, Naruto lived with a family. A couple, really. They were supposed to raise him. While Naruto was a pain in school, we never really heard anything about him being unhappy. Ironically, the same mischief that was meant to draw others' attention was what pushed them away more. What kid wants to be laughed at? What adult wants their child to be with such a bad influence?

We never heard what they did to him, nor what they got for punishment. I never saw them afterwards, though to be honest, I didn't look. What they did was enough, however. Naruto was never placed with someone again- at least, until Iruka. But whether or not Iruka was "placed" with Naruto, or if Naruto drew him to him with his strange charisma is your take.

Itachi took Naruto from them, from the ones that hurt him. It created a strange connection between the two, even if it was one that neither of them would recognize for a long while.

Even though it led to the end.

* * *

A quick (?) chapter after a long while!

Once again, I'm switching the story to a different dimension. To be honest, I had a hard time trying to connect what I was apparently trying to do when I got this started and the direction I want to take it now. A lot of the premise will be changed. Any SasuNaru will be very….implied, but there will be no official couple, nor any rejection of any possibility that will not be treated with utmost respect, or at least attempted to. Please let me know of what y'all think of this, and any things you want to say!

-Goldenthyme


	6. Chapter 6

_You think you've got the best of me  
Think you've had enough the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong_

"_Stronger" by Kelly Clarkson  
_

_Breathe, Sakura._

_Breathe_

Someone pounded hard on my chest. It should have hurt, but all I could feel was a sort of numbness. All I could feel was the pounding, not the hurt.

_Goddamit, Sakura. BREATHE._

There was another hard push. I started coughing. Water burned as it exited my lungs. I gasped, then winced. Yeah, I could feel the pain now.

Ino's face hovered over mine. Her hands glowed against my chest. As our eyes met, she visibly relaxed. Then, typical Ino, she exploded.

"What the hell, ugly? What were you doing, suddenly fainting like that? In _water_, no less?" She yelled. I tuned her out, scanning our surroundings. Little vegetation, a few cliffs, and the only water in the area appeared to be the pond from which I'd been pulled.

Bodies everywhere.

Oh yeah. The war. We're in the middle of a war with Madara- Tobi? The Kages had somehow met up with the real Madara. So who was Tobi? Why use Madara's name? For fear?

"Hey! Are you even listening to me! HEY, FOREHEAD!"

"_What _did you just call me?" I was not in the mood to fight, but the fact we weren't arguing seemed to worry Ino. She's used to that other me, the me that always is looking for a rival, for a fight. Recently, though, that Inner Me has become the fake me. I always feel like I have to be energetic, or angry, or chastising. It's tiring.

Ino scowled. "You know what I said. So, _Forehead_, we have to catch up with the others."

I looked at her. "The others?" She nodded.

"The Kages sent out a message. They want backup with Madara." Ino said.

"Tsunade sent that out?"

No. Worry flashed across Ino's face. "She's…occupied. Apparently she's fighting him."

Tsunade. Fighting Madara. My teacher was strong, that I knew, but Madara was a legend. Could she hold up against him?

"Any news on Naruto?" I asked.

"Apparently he's trying to get to the Kages as well," Ino answered. "Hopefully he can help."

Hope had nothing to do with it. If any of us could fight Madara, it was Naruto.

Yet, how much of Madara's strength was truth and how much was myth? Could Naruto hold against a legend? Could _any_ of us fight on equal grounds?

Or were we doomed?

* * *

Adding another main line, because I have ADD when it comes to writing.

So! I'll be updating more often now!


End file.
